Peppermint and Mud Pies
by Trunks lil' sis
Summary: The sequel to Mustard Covered Chicken At Midnight. Quatre and Trowa formulate a plan to spring Duo from Heero's watchful eyes. Quatre and Duo soon come face to face with ground zero at Quatre's place, and one pissed Chinese man. 1x2 3x4 MPREG


Peppermint and Mud pies By: Trunks Lil Sis  
  
I had so much success with Mustard Covered Chicken at Midnight that I decided that a sequel must be done. Let it be noted though, that it's one am, I have 0 period at six thirty am and I've been listening to Chicago for the past two hours. And the oddness of the fic can be contributed to the three bags of York Peppermint Patties I ate an hour ago, ^_^; it's not my fault they taste so good.  
  
  
  
  
  
"For the love of Shinigami, Heero, stop pacing!" Duo looked up from his book at his pacing husband. "You're making me nervous!" He shot Heero a strong look before looking over to Quatre. "You don't have to stay." Duo spoke calmly, noting Heero had returned to pacing.  
  
The short blonde smiled. "It's not a problem, Duo. Plus, when Heero stops pacing and Trowa returns, I can take you out for some--" The blonde trailed off remembering that Heero had forbidden Duo to consume more then his weight in sweets. It had been Quatre and Duo's secret that anytime they were alone, Quatre would spring him chocolate from the closest store. "Some healthy fruit."  
  
Duo and Quatre shared a quick look before Duo returned to his book. "I don't want you going out when Trowa gets back." Heero had stopped pacing after coming to this very important decision.  
  
"I don't care what you want, Heero." Duo hadn't lifted his eyes from his book. "I'm leaving this house for at least an hour or two without you."  
  
And just as Duo had stated, when Trowa returned twenty minutes later, Duo had sprinted out of the room dragging Quatre with him.  
  
Duo clicked his seatbelt into the clasp, waiting impatiently for the blonde to open his own door. "What exactly does Trowa need Heero's help with?" Duo asked as the Arabian finally slid into his seat.  
  
"Nothing, it was a plot Trowa and I came up with so you could get away from Heero, just for a bit." He reached under his seat to pull out a silver bag. "Now don't tell Heero."  
  
Duo snatched the bag away from him and practically ripped it open. "Thanks, Quatre, you're the best in the whole world!" Quatre started the car as Duo frantically unwrapped a peppermint patty.  
  
"Where are we going?" Duo asked, mouth full of chocolate.  
  
"I though we'd go to my house and stir up some trouble." Quatre smiled and Duo shook his head.  
  
"WuFei doesn't know what he's doing, does he?" Duo chuckled.  
  
"Nope, I don't think he knew that the twins could be so much trouble. Or else he wouldn't have volunteered for the job, even for a few hours." Duo nodded as he fished the last of the patties out of the bag.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "Just hope your son isn't anything like my twins. I half expect to find WuFei tied to the bed with my children jumping on him and beating him with their toy swords."  
  
"Just be glad, if that is the situation, that they're not beating him with the real ones you keep in the basement."  
  
Quatre paled.  
  
  
  
"Uncle Duo!" Twin hurricanes blew in simultaneously and Duo struggled to keep his balance. Both five-year-old twins had inherited Quatre's blonde hair, while they had gained their green eyes from Trowa. "Where's Uncle Heero?" Quatre's daughter asked, always the perceptive one.  
  
"Winner!" Came the fuming voice of a certain Chinese man. "I'm going to kill you or the little spawns of Satan. I can't decide who I want to kill first!" Duo chuckled and they moved into the living room.  
  
"You were right about one thing, Quatre." Duo commented as he fell to the sofa in a fit of giggles. "They did tie WuFei up."  
  
And even Quatre was doubled over in a fit of laughter. He had never expected one of the top preventers to be overtaken by a few five year olds. WuFei sat, tied to a kitchen chair. But the best part was the state he was in. He had been covered in whipped cream, butter and some sort of mud. And the odd white power covering his face, could best be identified as flour.  
  
"You think this is funny, Winner?" WuFei attempted to break free of his restraints, but only succeeded in knocking himself to the floor, still tied to the chair. "Just wait until you see your kitchen!"  
  
Quatre paled and rushed to his kitchen. "THE CHINA!!!!!" Duo winced and WuFei's face held a smug face.  
  
Duo walked in to the kitchen and paled. Almost everything had been destroyed or stained a dark brown color. "Luna! Solan!" Quatre called for his children, and as he turned to face them, he slipped on some of the brown substance.  
  
"What happened here?" He asked as calm as possible.  
  
The young twins shared a look before Solan reached down and picked up some of the brown clumps in a silver pan. "It's mud pie, I saw it in your book!" He dropped the mud to the floor and raced to find his father's cooking book. "See!" He pointed to the picture of Chocolate Moose.  
  
Quatre shook his head slowly and Duo erupted into another fit of giggles. "May Allah help you, Duo." He bent down to retrieve a broken dish. "Help you if you have children like mine."  
  
Quatre's daughter smiled wide at her father. Quatre sighed again, looking heavenward. "By Allah, what happened to your teeth?"  
  
  
  
  
  
This was short like MCCAM, and I do have a sequel to this fic. Cause it's late, my mind I working over time, and I'm speculating as to how Duo would feel going in labor in rush hour.  
  
BUT THE MOST IMPORTANT QUESTION THAT CAN EVER BE ASKED IS : What actually did happen to her teeth? ^_^' Until next time. 


End file.
